This invention relates generally to electronic flash units for cameras, and more particularly to a flash unit for use with instamatic-type cameras, having either standard flash cube or flash bar plug sockets.
The instamatic-type camera has enjoyed remarkable commercial popularity, primarily due to its compact size, ease of loading and operation and low price. Initially, the camera was a simple, unsophisticated photographic device, primarily intended for the non-technical, amateur photographer who required a small, convenient camera. As the cameras themselves have become technically more flexible and the users of such cameras have become more knowledgeable in the areas of camera use and accessories, a need has developed to make available to the user of the instamatic-type camera some of the equipment and accessories designed for use with more sophisticated equipment.
Recognizing this, manufacturers have started to offer instamatic-type cameras with a wide range of special features, including such things as built-in telescopic lenses, automatic light metering systems, and electronic shutters. One manufacturer has even introduced a motor drive mountable on its instamatic-type camera.
One example of this increased awareness is in the area of flash attachments. Instamatic-type cameras generally make one of two provisions for the use of flash in picture taking. One is the now-familiar cube socket which accommodates a flash element having four faces, each of which acts as a separate flash bulb. The most popular and widely used of such flash elements is percussively fired by a striker which projects outwardly from the cube socket when the shutter release is pressed. Thus, no battery is necessary to fire such a flash element. As each face is flashed, the element is rotated to bring an unfired face into position. After all four faces have been flashed, the element is then discarded. A second type of flash unit more recently introduced is the flash bar, comprising a generally rectangular arrangement of flash elements in four rows of two each. The ends of the flash bar are adapted to fit a specially shaped and dimensioned slot on an instamatic-type camera, and as the camera shutter is tripped, the flash elements in the flash bar are ignited in sequence. When half of the elements have been fired, the flash bar is removed, reversed and reinserted to enable the remaining flash elements to be fired.
Both the flash bar and the flash cube share several important shortcomings. The most apparent is that each is intended to be used once and then discarded. This means that a photographer doing a considerable amount of flash shooting must carry with him an adequate supply of either flash bars or flash cubes and must contend not only with the problems of obtaining such flash devices, but of disposing of them after use. Some cameras using the flash cube attachment do not rotate the cube automatically as pictures are taken. Therefore, if the photographer forgets to rotate the cube he may waste a shot if the shutter is tripped with an already expired flash element in position.
Another important disadvantage of the flash cube and flash bar is the need for constantly purchasing replacement units as available units are used up. Thus, operation of an instamatic-type camera using flash represents a constant economic drain.
A partial solution to this problem is disclosed in Universal Mount for Electronic Flash Unit, Ser. No. 367,780, filed on June 7, 1973, which has since issued as U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,790, in which is disclosed an electronic flash unit adapted for use with a camera having a standard flash cube socket. With the introduction of the flash bar, subsequent purchasers of instamatic-type cameras may find that the electronic flash purchased for used with an earlier purchased instamatic-type camera with a flash cube socket is not adaptable for use with a camera having a flash bar socket. Since instamatic-type cameras have become more sophisticated and more expensive, a subsequent purchaser may well decide to keep his older model even while purchasing a new one. Consequently, a need does exist for an electronic flash adapted for use with cameras having either flash cube or flash bar sockets.
Providing electronic flash units for instamatic-type cameras has also presented serious problems to sellers of photographic equipment who heretofore have been required to stock electronic flashes in widely varying styles and designs to accommodate the many variations in construction introduced by manufacturers of instamatic-type cameras. The present invention would enable a seller to reduce his inventory of electronic flash units by providing a single unit suitable for use with instamatic cameras of varying designs and dimensions. Consumer selection is thereby simplified, since a purchaser can choose one flash unit to fit virtually any instamatic-type camera purchased.
This invention has, therefore, the following objects:
To provide electronic flashes for instamatic-type cameras, said flashes having reusable flash elements;
To provide such electronic flash units with mounting means adaptable to a wide range of camera body styles and configurations;
To provide such electronic flash units with adapters making them usable with cameras having either flash cube sockets or flash bar sockets;
To make such flash units angularly adjustable to allow the use of bounce flash in taking pictures;
To provide such flash units with adapter plugs usable with cameras employing either electronic or percussive flash firing mechanisms.